


More Beautiful Than I Expected

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before they begin the true journey to Erebor, Fili sees something at Bag End he decides he has to commit to memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Beautiful Than I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange](http://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/127826595685/summer-fandom-raffle-exchange-prompts-masterlist). Tumblr kept fucking up the coding under the read-more, so I figured this was easier. Ugh. #42: "More beautiful than I expected."

Dinner at Bag End had been a bittersweet affair; it seemed as though they hadn’t convinced the Hobbit to be their burglar, and so were one member short, but at least the food had been hearty and the ale flowed freely. More than anything, Fili had basked in the hope radiating from his brother all evening.

They had been on various journeys before, gone as guards and even a few random hunting trips; none of that could’ve prepared them for the journey to reclaim Erebor, and not even their mother’s warnings about how feeble the chances were had really sunk in until Balin came outright and informed the company that there was no way into the mountain.

And then...Gandalf pulled a key from a hidden pocket on his being, read a message from the map, and suddenly, they had hope. “ _There’s another way in,_ ” Kili had said, voice full of reverence.

Fili couldn’t help but stare at his younger brother’s face, taking in the wonder and unabashed joy; not even the somber song of the mountain sung by the company that night could diminish the warmth in his chest. He had observed many emotions on Kili’s face over the course of their lives, but never had he seen something as pure as this; intent on memorizing the look, he replayed it in his mind’s eye again and again, until, finally, Kili asked him why he kept looking so focused.

“Sorry, what?” Fili asks, shaking his head to clear it a little.

“I was asking, dear brother, what is it that’s got you looking so serious?”

The tips of Fili’s ears tinge pink and he shrugs. “Saw something I liked tonight and it caught me off guard.”

“What was it?” Kili asks, genuinely fascinated now.

“Something more beautiful than I expected it could be,” Fili says vaguely waving his hand about.

“That’s not an answer, Fi.”

“It was you.”

Kili frowns. “You see me every day.”

Fili laughs at that, and scoots closer to his brother where they lay huddled on the floor. “When you realized there was a way into the mountain, the hope on your face was such that I have never seen.”

“Oh,” Kili mumbles, pressing in tighter to his brother. “But why were you thinking so hard on it?”

“So I’ll never forget how beautiful you looked. Don’t know how much happiness we’ll get to have on this journey, but if I can remember the way you looked tonight, I think I’ll be okay.” Fili pulls Kili in and tucks his head atop his brother’s. “Sleep now, Ki. We’ve gotta go as soon as the sun rises.”

“Love you, Fi.”

“Love you too, Ki.”


End file.
